tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Samyutta Nikaya
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya The Samyutta Nikaya ("Collection of Clustered Discourses") is the third of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. This collection is arranged in a special order by subject matter. Each group deals with a specific doctrine or personality. Vaggas Samyutta Nikaya consists of 2,889 discourses, classified into 56 samyuttas (groups): Sagatha-Vagga - The Section of Verses This volume is a collection of verses mostly uttered by the Buddha and in response to different personalities, e.g. deities, Mara the Evil One, nuns, brahmins, King of Kosala, etc. This section is classied mainly according to the individuals and places concerned into 11 samyuttas. 1. Devata-samyutta - Devatas / Devas 1.01: Oghatarana Sutta - Discourse on Crossing the Flood 1.02: Nimokkha Sutta - Discourse on Freedom From Defilements 1.03: Upaniya Sutta - Discourse on the Coming of Death 1.04: Accenti Sutta - Discourse on the Passing of Time 1.05: Katichinda Sutta - Discourse on Things to be Cut off 1.06: Jagara Sutta - Discourse on wakeful Factors 1.07: Appatividita Sutta - Discourse on Lack of Insight 1.08: Susamuttha Sutta - Discourse on Forgetfulness of Ariya Truths 1.09: Manakama Sutta - Discourse on Being Conceited 1.10: Aranna Sutta - Discourse on Forest-Dwelling 1.11: Nandana Sutta - Nandana Park Discourse 1.12: Nandati Sutta - Discourse on Taking Delight 1.13: Natthiputtasama Sutta - Discourse on No Love Like Love for Ones Child 1.14: Khattiya Sutta - Discourse on the King as the Noblest Among Men 1.15: Sanamana Sutta - Discourse on Forest Noises 1.16: Niddatandi Sutta - Discourse on Sleepiness and Sloth 1.17: Dukkara Sutta - Discourse on the Difficulty of Fulfilment 1.18: Hiri Sutta - Discourse on Sense of Shame 1.19: Kutika Sutta - Discourse on the Simile of the Hut 1.20: Samiddhi Sutta - Discourse Concerning Bhikkhu Samiddhi 1.21: Sattiya Sutta - Discourse Containing the Simile of a Spear-thrust 1.22: Phusati Sutta - Discourse on Coming into Contact 1.23: Jati Sutta - Discourse on the Entanglement of Craving 1.24: Manonivarana Sutta - Discourse on Restraining the Mind 1.25: Arahanta Sutta - Discourse on the Arahat 1.26: Pajjota Sutta - Discourse on Radiance 1.27: Sara Sutta - Discourse on the Expanse of Water 1.28: Mahaddhana Sutta - Discourse Concerning Persons of Great wealth 1.29: Catucakka Sutta - Discourse on the Four Postures 1.30: Enijangha Sutta - Discourse Beginning with the Words -Enijangham 1.31: Sabbhi Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Virtuous 1.32: Macchari Sutta - Discourse on Stinginess 1.33: Sadhu Sutta - Good 1.34: Na santi Sutta - There Are No 1.35: Ujjhana sanni Sutta - Faultfinders 1.36: Saddha Sutta - Faith 1.37: Samaya Sutta - Concourse 1.38: Sakalika Sutta - The Stone Splinter 1.39: Pathama pajjunnadhitu Sutta - Pajjunna's Daughter (1) 1.40: Dutiya Pajjunnadhitu Sutta - Pajjunna's Daughter (2) 1.41: Aditta Sutta - The Discourse on Salvaging From the Fire 1.42: Kimdada Sutta - Discourse on what to give 1.43: Anna Sutta - Discourse on Offering of Food 1.44: Ekamula Sutta - Discourse on That Which Has One Root Cause 1.45: Anoma Sutta - Discourse on the Possessor of Numerous Worthy Epithets 1.46: Acchara Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Celestial Park 1.47: Vanaropa Sutta - Discourse on the Merit Gained in Planting Groves 1.48: Jetavana Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Jetavana Monastery 1.49: Macchara Sutta - Discourse on Stinginess 1.50: Ghatikara Sutta - Discourse on Ghatikara 1.51: Jara Sutta - Discourse on Old Age 1.52: Ajarasa Sutta - Discourse on Non-deterioration 1.53: Mitta Sutta - Discourse on Friends 1.54: Vatthu Sutta - Discourse on the Mainstay 1.55: Pathama Jana Sutta - First Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.56: Dutiya Jana Sutta - Second Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.57: Tatiya Jana Sutta - Third Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.58: Uppatha Sutta - Discourse Concerning that which is Not the Way 1.59: Dutiya Sutta - Discourse on the Companion 1.60: Kavi Sutta - Discourse on the Poet 1.61: Nama Sutta - Discourse on Nomenclature 1.62: Citta Sutta - Discourse on Mind 1.63: Tanha Sutta - Discourse on Craving 1.64: Samyojana Sutta - Discourse on Fetters 1.65: Bandhana Sutta - Discourse on Bonds 1.66: Attahata Sutta - Afflicted 1.67: Uddita Sutta - Discourse on Being Ensnared 1.68: Pihita Sutta - Discourse on Being Shut Off 1.69: Iccha Sutta - Discourse on Desire 1.70: Loka Sutta - Discourse on the World 1.71: Chetva Sutta - Discourse on Having Killed 1.72: Ratha Sutta - Chariot 1.73: Vitta Sutta - Treasure 1.74: Vutthi Sutta - Rain 1.75: Bhita Sutta - Afraid 1.76: Najirati Sutta - Does Not Decay 1.77: Issariya Sutta - Sovereignty 1.78: Kama Sutta - Love 1.79: Patheyya Sutta - Provisions for a Journey 1.80: Pajjoto Sutta - Source of Light 1.81: Arana Sutta - Without Conflict 2. Devaputta-samyutta - The Young Devas 2.01: Pathamakassapa Sutta - Kassapa (1) 2.02: Dutiyakassapa Sutta - Kassapa (2) 2.03: Magha Sutta - Magha 2.04: Magadha Sutta - Magadha 2.05: Damali Sutta - Damali 2.06: Kamada Sutta - Kamada's Lament 2.07: Pañcalacanda Sutta - Pancalacanda the Deva's Son 2.08: Tayana Sutta - Tayana 2.09: Candima Sutta - The Moon Deity's Prayer for Protection 2.10: Suriya Sutta - The Sun Deity's Prayer for Protection 2.11: Candimasa Sutta - Candimasa 2.12: Vendu Sutta - Venhu 2.13: Dighalatthisu Sutta - Dighalatthi 2.14: Nandano Sutta - Nandana 2.15: Candana Sutta - Candana 2.16: Vasudatta Sutta - Vasudatta 2.17: Subrahma Sutta - Subrahma 2.18: Kakudha Sutta - Kakudha 2.19: Uttara Sutta - Uttara the Deva's son 2.20: Anatahpindika Sutta - Anathapindika 2.21: Siva Sutta - Siva 2.22: Khema Sutta - Khema 2.23: Seri Sutta - Seri 2.24: Ghaññhikaro Sutta - Ghatikara 2.25: Jantu Sutta - Jantu 2.26: Rohitassa Sutta - To Rohitassa 2.27: Nanda Sutta - Nanda 2.28: Nandivisala Sutta - Nandivisala 2.29: Susima Sutta - Susima 2.30: Nanatitthiyasavakasu Sutta - Various Sectarians 3. Kosala-samyutta - King Pasenadi of Kosala 3.01: Dhara Sutta - Young 3.02: Purisa Sutta - A Person 3.03: Jaramarana Sutta - Aging and Death 3.04: Piya Sutta - Dear 3.05: Attharakkhita Sutta - Self-protected 3.06: Appaka Sutta - Few 3.07: Atthakaraõa Sutta - In Judgement 3.08: Mallika Sutta - Mallika 3.09: Yaññia Sutta - Sacrifice 3.10: Bandhanà Sutta - Bondage 3.11: Sattajatila Sutta - Discourse on the Seven Ascetics 3.12: Pancaraja Sutta - Discourse to the Five Kings 3.13: Donapaka Sutta - Discourse on very heavy meal 3.14: Pathama Sangama Sutta - Discourse on the First Battle 3.15: Dutiya Sangama Sutta - Discourse on the Second Battle 3.16: Dhãtà Sutta - Daughter 3.17: Appamada Sutta - Discourse on Constant Mindfulness 3.18: Kalyanamitta Sutta - Discourse on Having Good Friends 3.19: Pathama Aputtaka Sutta - First Discourse on a Childless Man 3.20: Dutiya Aputtaka Sutta - Second Discourse on a Childless Man 3.21: Puggalo Sutta - Discourse On Types of Persons 3.22: Ayyika Sutta - Discourse Concerning Grandmother 3.23: Loko Sutta - Discourse On the World 3.24: Issatta Sutta - Discourse with Skill in Archery as an Example 3.25: Pabbatupama Sutta - Discourse With a Mountain Simile 4. Mara-samyutta - Mara 4.01: Tapokamma Sutta - Austere Practice 4.02: Hatthirajavanna Sutta - The King Elephant 4.03: Subhaü Sutta - Beautiful 4.04: Pathamamarapasa Sutta - Mara's Snare (1) 4.05: Dutiyamarapasa Sutta - Mara's Snare (2) 4.06: Sappa Sutta - Serpent 4.07: Sapati Sutta - Sleep 4.08: Nandanaü Sutta - Delight 4.09: Pathama-ayu Sutta - Life Span (1) 4.10: Duthiya-ayu Sutta - Life Span (2) 4.11: Pasana Sutta - The Boulder 4.12: Kinnusiha Sutta - Lion 4.13: Sakalikaü Sutta - The Stone Silver 4.14: Patirupa Sutta - Suitable 4.15: Manasa Sutta - Mental 4.16: Patta Sutta - Almsbowls 4.17: Chaphassayatana Sutta - Six Bases for Contact 4.18: Pinda Sutta - Alms 4.19: Kassaka Sutta - The Farmer 4.20: Rajja Sutta - Rulership 4.21: Sambahula Sutta - A Number 4.22: Samiddi Sutta - Samiddhi 4.23: Godhika Sutta - Godhika 4.24: Sattavassanubandha Sutta - Seven Years of Pursuit 4.25: Maradhitu Sutta - Mara's Daughters 5. Bhikkhuni-samyutta - Nuns 5.01: Alavika Sutta - Sister Alavika 5.02: Soma Sutta - Sister Soma 5.03: Kisagotami Sutta - Sister Gotami 5.04: Vijaya Sutta - Sister Vijaya 5.05: Uppalavanna Sutta - Sister Uppalavanna 5.06: Cala Sutta - Sister Cala 5.07: Upacala Sutta - Sister Upacala 5.08: Sisupacala Sutta - Sister Sisupacala 5.09: Sela Bhikkhuni Sutta - Sister Sela 5.10: Vajira Sutta - Sister Vajira 6. Brahma-samyutta - Brahma beings 6.1: Ayacana Sutta - The Brahma Request 6.2: Garava Sutta - Reverence 6.3: Brahma Deva Sutta - Brahmadeva 6.4: Baka Brahma Sutta - Baka-Brahma falsely believes he is all-enlightened 6.5: Apara Ditthi Sutta - The false views of a Brahma 6.6: Pamadam Sutta - A Brahma World 6.7: Kokalika Sutta - Kokalika (1) 6.8: Tissako Sutta - Tissaka 6.9: Tudu Brahma Sutta - Brahma Tudu 6.10: Kokaliko Sutta - Kokalika (2) 6.11: Sanamkumaro Sutta - Eternal Youth 6.12: Devadatta Sutta - Devadatta 6.13: Andhakavinda Sutta - Andhakavinda 6.14: Arunavati Sutta Arunavati 6.15: Parinibbana Sutta — Total Unbinding 7. Brahmana-samyutta - Brahmans 7.01: Dhanañjani Sutta - Dhananjani 7.02: Akkosa Sutta - Abuse 7.03: Asurindaka Sutta - Asurindaka 7.04: Bilangika Sutta - Bilangika 7.05: Ahimsaka Sutta - Ahimsaka 7.06: Jata Sutta - Tangle 7.07: Suddhika Sutta - Suddhika 7.08: Aggika Sutta - Aggika 7.09: Sundarika Sutta - Sundarika 7.10: Bahudhitara Sutta - Many Daughters 7.11: Kasibharadvaja Sutta - Kasi Bharadvaja 7.12: Udaya Sutta - Udaya 7.13: Devahita Sutta - Devahita 7.14: Mahasala Sutta - The Affluent One 7.15: Manatthaddha Sutta - Manatthaddha 7.16: Paccanika Sutta - Paccanika 7.17: Navakamikka Sutta - Navakammika 7.18: Katthahara Sutta - The Wood Gatherers 7.19: Matuposaka Sutta - The Mother Supporter 7.20: Bhikkhaka Sutta - The Mendicant 7.21: Sangaravo Sutta - Sangarava 7.22: Khomadussa Sutta - Khomadussa 8. Vangisa-samyutta - Ven. Vangisa 8.01: Nikkhanta Sutta - Renounced 8.02: Arati Sutta - Discontent 8.03: Pesala Sutta - Well Behaved 8.04: Ananda Sutta - Ananda 8.05: Subhasita Sutta - Well Spoken 8.06: Sariputta Sutta - Sariputta 8.07: Pavarana Sutta - Pavarana 8.08: Parosahassa Sutta - Over a Thousand 8.09: Kondañña Sutta - Kondanna 8.10: Moggallana Sutta - Moggallana 8.11: Gaggara Sutta - Gaggara 8.12: Vangisa Sutta - Vangisa 9. Vana-samyutta - The Forest 9.01: Viveka Sutta - Seclusion 9.02: Upatthana Sutta - Rousing 9.03: Kassapagotta Sutta - Kassapagotta 9.04: Carika Sutta - A Number 9.05: Anando Sutta - Ananda 9.06: Anuruddho Sutta - Anuruddha 9.07: Nagadatta Sutta - Nagadatta 9.08: Kulagharani Sutta - Family Mistress 9.09: Vajjiputta Sutta - Vajjian Prince (or Vesali) 9.10: Sajjihaya Sutta - Reciting 9.11: Akusalavitakka Sutta - Unwholesome Thoughts 9.12: Majjhanhika Sutta - Noon 9.13: Pakatindraya Sutta - Loose in Sense Faculties 9.14: Gandhatthena Sutta - The Thief of Scent 10. Yakkha-samyutta - Yakkha Beings 10.01: Indaka Sutta - Indaka 10.02: Sakkanama Sutta - Sakkanamaka 10.03: Suciloma Sutta - Suciloma 10.04: Manibhadda Sutta - Manibhadda 10.05: Sanu Sutta - Sanu 10.06: Piyankara Sutta -Piyankara 10.07: Punabbasu Sutta - Punabbasu 10.08: Sudatta Sutta - Sudatta 10.09: Pathamasukka Sutta - Sukka (1) 10.10: Dutiyasukka Sutta - Sukka (2) 10.11: Cira Sutta - Cira 10.12: Alavaka Sutta - Alavaka 11. Sakka-samyutta - Sakka (the Deva king) 11.01: Suvira Sutta - Suvira 11.02: Susãma Sutta - Susima 11.03: Dhajagga Sutta - The Crest of the Standard 11.04: Vepacitti Sutta - Vepacitti (or Patience) 11.05: Subhasitajaya Sutta - Victory by Well-Spoken Counsel 11.06: Kulavaka Sutta - The Bird Nests 11.07: Nadubbhiya Sutta - One Sould Not Transgress 11.08: Verocana-asurinda Sutta - Verocana, Lord of the Asuras 11.09: Araññayatana-isi Sutta - Seers in a Forest 11.10: Samuddaka Sutta - Seers by the Ocean 11.11: Vatapada Sutta - Vows 11.12: Devà Sutta - Sakka's Names 11.13: Mahàli Sutta - Mahali 11.14: Dalidda Sutta - Poor 11.15: Ramaneyyaka Sutta - A Delightful Place 11.16: Yajamana Sutta - Bestowing Alms 11.17: Buddhavandana Sutta - Veneration of the Buddha 11.18: Gahatthavandana Sutta - The Worship of Householders (or Sakka's Worship 1) 11.19: Satharavendana Sutta - The Worship of the Teacher (or Sakka's Worship 2) 11.20: Sanghavendana Sutta - The Worship of the Sangha (or Sakka's Worship 3) 11.21: Jhatvà Sutta - Having Slain 11.22: Dubbanniya Sutta - Ugly 11.23: Sambarimaya Sutta - Magic 11.24: Accaya Sutta - Transgression 11.25: Akkodha Sutta - Nonanger Nidana-Vagga. The Section on Causation. Half of this volume deals with causes and conditions, i.e. the law of the Dependent Origination. The rest deals with the elements, the penetration of Dhamma, the round of rebirths, material gain, etc. this section is classified into 10 samyuttas. 12. Nidana-samyutta -- Dependent Co-Arising 12.1 Dependent Origination 12.2 Paticca-samuppada-vibhanga Sutta -- Analysis of Dependent Co-arising 12.3 The Two Ways 12.4 Vipassi 12.5 Sikhi 12.6 Vessabhu 12.7 Kakusandha 12.8 Konagamana 12.9 Kassapa 12.10 Maha Sakyamuni Gotamo Sutta -- Gotama the Great Sage of the Sakya 12.11 Ahara Sutta -- Nutriment 12.12 Phagguna Sutta -- To Phagguna 12.13 Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 12.14 Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 12.15 Kaccayanagotta Sutta -- To Kaccayana Gotta (on Right View) 12.16 Dhammakathiko Sutta -- The Teacher of the Dhamma 12.17 Acela Sutta -- To the Clothless Ascetic 12.18 Timbaruka 12.19 Bala-pandita Sutta -- The Fool and the Wise Person 12.20 Paccaya Sutta -- Requisite Conditions 12.21 The Ten Powers (1) 12.22 Dasabalaa (2) Sutta -- The Ten Powers (2) 12.23 Upanisa Sutta -- Prerequisites 12.24 Wanderers of Other Sects 12.25 Bhumija Sutta -- To Bhumija 12.26 Upavana 12.27 Conditions 12.28 Bhikkhu 12.29 Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 12.30 Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 12.31 Bhutamidam Sutta -- This Has Come Into Being 12.32 The Kalara 12.33 Cases of Knowledge (1) 12.34 Cases of Knowledge (2) 12.35 Avijjapaccaya Sutta -- From Ignorance as a Requisite Condition (1) 12.36 From Ignorance as a Requisite Condition (2) 12.37 Not Yours 12.38 Cetana Sutta - Volition (1) 12.39 Volition (2) 12.40 Volition (3) 12.41 Five Fearful Animosities (1) 12.42 Five Fearful Animosities (2) 12.43 Suffering 12.44 Loka Sutta -- The World 12.45 At Natika 12.46 Annatra Sutta -- A Certain Brahman 12.47 Janussoni 12.48 Lokayatika Sutta -- The Cosmologist 12.49 The Noble Disciple (1) 12.50 The Noble Disciple (2) 12.51 Thorough Investigation 12.52 Upadana Sutta -- Clinging 12.53 Fetters (1) 12.54 Fetters (2) 12.55 The Great Tree (1) 12.56 The Great Tree (2) 12.57 The Sapling 12.58 Name-and-Form 12.59 Consciousness 12.60 Nidanam Sutta -- Ananda's Mistake 12.61 Assutava Sutta -- Uninstructed (1) 12.62 Uninstructed (2) 12.63 Puttamansa Sutta -- A Son's Flesh 12.64 Atthi Raga Sutta -- Where There is Passion 12.65 Nagara Sutta -- The City 12.66 Exploration 12.67 Nalakalapiyo Sutta -- Sheaves of Reeds 12.68 Kosambi Sutta -- At Kosambi (On Knowing Dependent Co-arising) 12.69 The Surge 12.70 Susima Sutta -- About Susima 13. Abhisamaya-samyutta - Realization 13.1: Nakhasikha Sutta - The Tip of the Fingernail 13.2: Pokkharani Sutta - The Pond 13.3: Sambhejja udaka Sutta - Water at the Confluence (1) 13.4: Sambhejja udaka 2 Sutta - Water at the Confluence (2) 13.5: Pathavi Sutta - The Earth (1) 13.6: Pathavi II Sutta - The Earth (2) 13.7: Samudda Sutta - The Ocean (1) 13.8: Samudda II Sutta - The Ocean (2) 13.9: Pabbatupama Sutta - The Mountain (1) 13.10: Pabbatuma II Sutta - The Mountain (2) 13.11: Pabbatuma III Sutta - The Mountain (3) 14. Dhatu-samyutta - The Elements 14.1: Dhatu Sutta - Diversity of Elements 14.2: Samphassam Sutta - Diversity of Contacts 14.3: No ce tam Sutta - Not Diversity of Contacts 14.4: Vedana Sutta - Diversity of Feelings (1) 14.5: Vedana II Sutta - Diversity of Feelings (2) 14.6: Dhatu Sutta - Diversity of External Elements 14.7: Sanna Sutta - Diversity of Perceptions 14.8: No ce tam Sutta - Not Diversity of Quests 14.9: Phassa Sutta - Diversity of External Contacts (1) 14.10: Phassa II Sutta - Diversity of External Contacts (2) 14.11: Sattima Sutta - Seven Elements 14.12: Sanidanam Sutta - With a Source 14.13: Ginjakavasatha Sutta - The Brick Hall 14.14: Hinadhimutti Sutta - Inferior Disposition 14.15: Kammam Sutta - Walking Back and Forth 14.16: Sagatha Sutta - With Verses 14.17: Asaddha Sutta - Lacking Faith 14.18: Asaddhamulakapanca Sutta - Rooted in those Lacking Faith 14.19: Ahirikamulaka Sutta - Rooted in the Shameless 14.20: Anotappamulaka Sutta - Rooted in those Unafraid of Wrongdoing 14.21: Appassutena Sutta - Rooted in the Unlearned 14.22: Kusitam Sutta - Rooted in the Lazy 14.23: Asamahita Sutta - Unconcentrated 14.24: Dussilya Sutta - Immoral 14.25: Pancasikkhapadani Sutta - The Five Training Rules 14.26: Sattakammapatha Sutta - Seven Courses of Kamma 14.27: Dasakammapatha Sutta - Ten Courses of Kamma 14.28: Atthangiko Sutta - The Eightfold Path 14.29: Dasanga Sutta - Ten Factors 14.30: Cataso Sutta - Four Elements 14.31: Pubbe Sutta - Before My Enlightenment 14.32: Acarim Sutta - I Set Out 14.33: Yo no cedam Sutta - If There Were No 14.34: Dukkha Sutta - Exclusively Suffering 14.35: Abhinandam Sutta - Delight 14.36: Uppado (Uppaado Sutta - Arising 14.37: Samanabrahmana Sutta - Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 14.38: Samanabrahmana Sutta - Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 14.39: Samana brahmana Sutta Ascetics and Brahmins (3) 15. Anatamagga-samyutta -- The Unimaginable Beginnings of Samsara 15.1: Tinakattham Sutta - Grass and Wood 15.2: Pathavi Sutta - The Earth 15.3: Assu Sutta - Tears 15.4: Khiram Sutta - Milk 15.5: Pabbata Sutta - The Length of a world-cycle 15.6: Sasapa Sutta - Mustard Seed 15.7: Savaka Sutta - Disciples 15.8: Ganga Sutta - Ganges 15.9: Danda Sutta - The Stick 15.10: Puggala Sutta - Pile of Bones 15.11: Duggatta Sutta - Hard Times 15.12: Sukhita Sutta — Happy 15.13: Timsamatta Sutta - Thirty Bhikkus 15.14: Mata Sutta - Mother 15.15: Pita Sutta 15.16: Bhata Sutta 15.17: Bhagini Sutta 15.18: Putto Sutta 15.19: Dhita Sutta 15.20: Vepullapabbatam Sutta - Mount Vepulla 16. Kassapa-samyutta -- Ven. Maha Kassapa 16.1 Santuttham Sutta - Contentment 16.2 Anottapi Sutta - Carelessness 16.3 Like the Moon 16.4 A Visitor of Families 16.5 Jinna Sutta - Old 16.6 Exhortation (1) 16.7 Exhortation (2) 16.8 Exhortation (3) 16.9 Jhanas and Direct Knowledges 16.10 The Bhikkhunis' Quarters 16.11 The Robe 16.12 After Death 16.13 Saddhammapatirupaka Sutta - A Counterfeit of the True Dhamma / False Dhamma 17. Labhasakkara-samyutta - Gains and Tribute 17.1 Dreadful 17.2 The Hook 17.3 Kumma Sutta - The Turtle 17.4 The Long-Haired Goat 17.5 Pilahaka Sutta - The Dung Beetle 17.6 The Thunderbolt 17.7 The Poisoned Dart 17.8 Sigala Sutta - The Jackal 17.9 The Gale Winds 17.10 With Verses 17.11 Golden Bowl 17.12 Silver Bowl 17.13 - 17.20 Suvannanikkha, Etc. 17.21 A Woman 17.22 The Most Beautiful Girl of the Land 17.23 Only Son 17.24 Only Daughter 17.25 Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 17.26 Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 17.27 Ascetics and Brahmins (3) 17.28 Skin 17.29 The Rope 17.30 The Bhikkhu 17.31 Schism 17.32 Wholesome Root 17.33 Wholesome Nature 17.34 Bright Nature 17.35 Not Long After He Left 17.36 Five Hundred Carts 17.37 - 17.43 Mother Sutta, Etc 18. Rahula-samyutta - Ven. Rahula 18.1 The Eye, Etc 18.2 Forms, Etc 18.3 Consciousness 18.4 Contact 18.5 Feeling 18.6 Perception 18.7 Volition 18.8 Craving 18.9 Elements 18.10 Aggregates 18.11 - 18.20 The Eye, Etc 18.21 Underlying Tendency 18.22 Rid Off 19. Lakkhana-samyutta - Ven. Lakkhana 19.1 The Skeleton 19.2 The Piece of Meat 19.3 The Lump of Meat 19.4 The Flayed Meat 19.5 Sword Hairs 19.6 Spear Hairs 19.7 Arrow Hairs 19.8 Needle Hairs (1) 19.9 Needle Hairs (2) 19.10 Pot Testicles 19.11 With Head Submerged 19.12 The Dung Eater 19.13 The Flayed Woman 19.14 The Ugly Woman 19.15 The Sweltering Woman 19.16 The Headless Trunk 19.17 The Evil Bhikkhu 19.18 The Evil Bhikkhuni 19.19 - 19.21 The Evil Probationary Nun, Etc 20. Opamma-samyutta — Comparisons 20.1: Kutam Sutta - The Roof Peak 20.2: Nakhasikha Sutta - How rare is Human Birth? 20.3: Kulam Sutta - The Clans 20.4: Okkha Sutta - Pots of Food 20.5: Satti Sutta - The Spear 20.6: Dhanuggaha Sutta - The Archers 20.7: Ani Sutta - The Drum Peg 20.8: Kalingaro Sutta - Blocks of Wood 20.9: Nago Sutta - The Bull Elephant 20.10: Bilaro Sutta - The Cat 20.11: Singalaka Sutta - The Jackal (1) 20.12: Singalaka II Sutta - The Jackal (2) 21. Bhikkhu-samyutta - Monks 21.1 Kolita 21.2 Upatissa Sutta - About Upatissa (Sariputta) 21.3 The Barrel 21.4 The Newly Ordained Bhikkhu 21.5 Sujata 21.6 Lakuntaka Bhaddiya 21.7 Visakha 21.8 Nando Sutta - Nanda 21.9 Tissa 21.10 Theranama Sutta - Monk by the Name of Elder (On Solitude) 21.11 Mahakappina 21.12 Companions Khandha-Vagga - The Section on the Aggregates This volume deals with the various aspects of the five aggregates and miscellaneous subjects including concentration, together with some false views. This section is classified into 13 samyuttas. 22. Khandha-samyutta - The Clinging-Aggregates 22.1 Nakulapita Sutta - To Nakulapita 22.2 Devadaha Sutta - At Devadaha 22.3 Haliddakani Sutta - To Haliddakani (1) 22.4 Haliddakani (2) 22.5 Samadhi Sutta - Concentration 22.6 Seclusion 22.7 Upadaparitassana Sutta - Grasping and Worry / Agitation through Clinging (1) 22.8 Agitation through Clinging (2) 22.9 Impermanent in the Three Times 22.10 Suffering in the Three Times 22.11 Nonself in the Three Times 22.12 Impermanent 22.13 Suffering 22.14 Nonself 22.15 What is Impermanent 22.16 What is Suffering 22.17 What is Nonself 22.18 Impermanent with Cause 22.19 Suffering with Cause 22.20 Nonself with Cause 22.21 Ananda 22.22 Bhara Sutta - The Burden 22.23 Parinna Sutta - Comprehension / Full Understanding 22.24 Directly Knowing 22.25 Desire and Lust 22.26 Gratification (1) 22.27 Gratification (2) 22.28 Gratification (3) 22.29 Delight 22.30 Arising 22.31 The Root of Misery 22.32 The Fragile 22.33 Not Yours (1) 22.34 Not Yours (2) 22.35 A Certain Bhikkhu (1) 22.36 Bhikkhu Sutta - The Monk (on Identifying with the Aggregates) 22.37 Ananda (1) 22.38 Ananda (2) 22.39 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (1) 22.40 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (2) 22.41 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (3) 22.42 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (4) 22.43 Attadipa Sutta - An Island to Oneself 22.44 The Way 22.45 Impermanent (1) 22.46 Impermanent (2) 22.47 Samanupassana Sutta - Assumptions 22.48 Khandha Sutta - Aggregates 22.49 Sono Sutta - Sona (or: Conceit) (1) 22.50 Sona (2) 22.51 Destruction of Delight (1) 22.52 Destruction of Delight (2) 22.53 Upaya Sutta - Attached 22.54 Bija Sutta - Means of Propagation 22.55 Udana Sutta - Exclaimation 22.56 Parivatta Sutta - The (Fourfold) Round 22.57 Sattatthana Sutta - Seven Bases 22.58 Buddha Sutta - Awakened 22.59 Pancavaggi Sutta: Five Brethren (a.k.a Anatta-lakkhana Sutta - The Discourse on the Not-self Characteristic) 22.60 Mahali Sutta - To Mahali 22.61 Burning 22.62 Pathways of Language 22.63 Upadiyamano Sutta - Clinging 22.64 In Conceiving 22.65 In Seeking Delight 22.66 Impermanent 22.67 Suffering 22.68 Nonself 22.69 What Does Not Belong to Self 22.70 Whatever Appears Tantalizing 22.71 Radha 22.72 Suradha 22.73 Gratification 22.74 Origin (1) 22.75 Origin (2) 22.76 Arahants (1) 22.77 Arahants (2) 22.78 The Lion 22.79 Khajjaniya Sutta - Chewed Up 22.80 Pindolya Sutta - Almsgoers 22.81 Parilyyaka Sutta - At Parileyyaka 22.82 The Full-Moon Night 22.83 Ananda Sutta - Ananda 22.84 Tissa Sutta - Tissa 22.85 Yamaka Sutta - To Yamaka 22.86 Anuradha Sutta - To Anuradha 22.87 Vakkali Sutta - Vakkali 22.88 Assaji 22.89 Khemaka Sutta - About Khemaka 22.90 Channa Sutta - To Channa 22.91 Rahula (1) 22.92 Rahula (2) 22.93 Nadi Sutta - The River 22.94 Flowers 22.95 Phena Sutta - Foam 22.96 A Lump of Cowdung 22.97 Nakhasikha Sutta - The Tip of the Fingernail 22.98 Simple Version 22.99 Gaddula Sutta - The Leash (1) 22.100 Gaddula Sutta - The Leash (2) 22.101 Nava Sutta - The Ship 22.102 Perception of Impermanence 22.103 Portions 22.104 Suffering 22.105 Identity 22.106 To Be Fully Understood 22.107 Ascetics (1) 22.108 Ascetics (2) 22.109 Sotapanno Sutta - The Sotapanna ('Stream-winner') 22.110 Araham Sutta - The Arahant ('Stream-winner') 22.111 Abandoning Desire (1) 22.112 Abandoning Desire (2) 22.113 Ignorance 22.114 True Knowledge 22.115 A Speaker on the Dhamma (1) 22.116 A Speaker on the Dhamma (2) 22.117 Bondage 22.118 Interrogation (1) 22.119 Interrogation (2) 22.120 Things That Fetter 22.121 Upadana Sutta - Clinging 22.122 Silavant Sutta - Virtuous 22.123 Instructed 22.124 Kappa (1) 22.125 Kappa (2) 22.126 Subject to Arising (1) 22.127 Subject to Arising (2) 22.128 Subject to Arising (3) 22.129 Gratification (1) 22.130 Gratification (2) 22.131 Origin (1) 22.132 Origin (2) 22.133 Kotthita (1) 22.134 Kotthita (2) 22.135 Kotthita (3) 22.136 Hot Embers 22.137 Impermanent (1) 22.138 Impermanent (2) 22.139 Impermanent (3) 22.140 Suffering (1) 22.141 Suffering (2) 22.142 Suffering (3) 22.143 Nonself (1) 22.144 Nonself (2) 22.145 Nonself (3) 22.146 Engrossed in Revulsion 22.147 Contemplating Impermanence 22.148 Contemplating Suffering 22.149 Contemplating Nonself 22.150 Internally 22.151 This Is Mine 22.152 The Self 22.153 It Might Not Be For Me 22.154 Wrong View 22.155 Identity View 22.156 View of Self 22.157 Adherence (1) 22.158 Adherence (2) 22.159 Ananda 23. Radha-samyutta - Ven. Radha 23.1 Mara 23.2 A Being 23.3 The Conduit to Existence 23.4 - 23.10 To Be Fully Understood, Etc 23.11 Mara 23.12 Subject to Mara 23.13 Impermanent 23.14 Of Impermanent Nature 23.15 Suffering 23.16 Of Painful Nature 23.17 Nonself 23.18 Of Selfless Nature 23.19 Subject to Destruction 23.20 Subject to Vanishing 23.21 Subject to Arising 23.22 Subject to Cessation 23.23 Mara 23.24 - 23.34 Subject to Mara, Etc 23.35 Mara 23.36 - 23.46 Subject to Mara, Etc 24. Ditthi-samyutta - Views 24.1 Winds 24.2 This Is Mine 24.3 The Self 24.4 It Might Not Be For Me 24.5 There Is Not 24.6 Acting 24.7 Cause 24.8 The Great View 24.9 The World Is Eternal 24.10 The World Is Not Eternal 24.11 The World Is Finite 24.12 The World Is Infinite 24.13 Soul and Body Are the Same 24.14 Soul and Body Are Different 24.15 The Tathagata Exists 24.16 The Tathagata Does Not Exist 24.17 The Tathagata Both Exists and Does Not Exist 24.18 The Tathagata Neither Exists Nor Does Not Exist 24.19 Winds 24.20 - 24.36 This Is Mine, Etc 24.37 A Self Consisting of Form 24.38 A Formless Self 24.39 A Self Both Consisting of Form and Formless 24.40 A Self Neither Consisting of Form nor Formless 24.41 Exclusively Happy 24.42 Exclusively Miserable 24.43 Both Happy and Miserable 24.44 Neither Happy nor Miserable 24.45 Winds 24.46 - 24.70 This Is Mine 24.71 Winds 24.72 - 24.96 This Is Mine, Etc 25. Okkantika-samyutta - Entering 25.1 Cakkhu Sutta - The Eye 25.2 Rupa Sutta - Forms 25.3 Vinnana Sutta - Consciousness 25.4 Phassa Sutta - Contact 25.5 Vedana Sutta - Feeling 25.6 Sanna Sutta - Perception 25.7 Cetana Sutta - Intention 25.8 Tanha Sutta - Craving 25.9 Dhatu Sutta - Properties 25.10 Khandha Sutta - Aggregates 26. Uppada-samyutta - Arising 26.1 The Eye 26.2 Forms 26.3 Consciousness 26.4 Contact 26.5 Feeling 26.6 Perception 26.7 Volition 26.8 Craving 26.9 Elements 26.10 Aggregates 27. Kilesa-samyutta - Defilements 27.1 Cakkhu Sutta - The Eye 27.2 Rupa Sutta - Forms 27.3 Vinnana Sutta - Consciousness 27.4 Phassa Sutta - Contact 27.5 Vedana Sutta - Feeling 27.6 Sanna Sutta - Perception 27.7 Cetana Sutta - Intentions 27.8 Tanha Sutta - Craving 27.9 Dhatu Sutta - Properties 27.10 Khandha Sutta - Aggregates 28. Sariputta-samyutta - Ven. Sariputta 28.1 Born of Seclusion 28.2 Without Thought 28.3 Rapture 28.4 Equanimity 28.5 The Base of the Infinity of Space 28.6 The Base of the Infinity of Consciousness 28.7 The Base of Nothingness 28.8 The Base of Neither-Perception-Nor-Nonperception 28.9 The Attainment of Cessation 28.10 Sucimukhi 29. Naga-samyutta - Nagas 29.1 Simple Version 29.2 Superior 29.3 The Uposatha (1) 29.4 - 29.6 The Uposatha (2 - 4) 29.7 He Has Heard (1) 29.8 - 29.10 He Has Heard (2 - 4) 29.11 - 29.20 With the Support of Giving (1) 29.21 - 29.50 With the Support of Giving (2 - 4) 30. Supanna-samyutta - Garudas 30.1 Simple Version 30.2 They Carry Off 30.3 Ambivalent (1) 30.4 - 30.6 Ambivalent (2 - 4) 30.7 - 30.16 With the Support of Giving (1) 30.17 - 30.46 With the Support of Giving (2 - 4) 31. Gandhabbakaya-samyutta - Gandhabba devas 31.1 Simple Version 31.2 Good Conduct 31.3 Giver (1) 31.4 - 31.12 Giver (2-10) 31.13 - 31.22 With the Support of Giving (1) 31.23 -31.112 With the Support of Giving (2) 32. Valahaka-samyutta - Rain-cloud devas 32.1 Simple Version 32.2 Good Conduct 32.3 - 32.12 With the Support of Giving (1) 32.13 - 32.52 With the Support of Giving (2) 32.53 Cool-Cloud Devas 32.54 Warm-Cloud Devas 32.55 Storm-Cloud Devas 32.56 Wind-Cloud Devas 32.57 Rain-Cloud Devas 33. Vacchagotta-samyutta - Ven. Vacchagotta 33.1 Because of Not Knowing (1) 33.2 Because of Not Knowing (2) 33.3 Because of Not Knowing (3) 33.4 Because of Not Knowing (4) 33.5 Because of Not Knowing (5) 33.6 - 33.10 Because of Not Seeing 33.11 - 33.15 Because of Not Breaking Through 33.16 - 33.20 Because of Not Comprehending 33.21 - 33.25 Because of Not Penetrating 33.26 - 33.30 Because of Not Discerning 33.31 - 33.35 Because of Not Discriminating 33.36 - 33.40 Because of Not Differentiating 33.41 - 33.45 Because of Not Examining 33.46 - 33.50 Because of Not Closely Examining 33.51 - 33.55 Because of Not Directly Cognizing 34. Samadhi-samyutta / Jhana-samyutta - Concentration 34.1 Attainment in relation to Concentration 34.2 Maintenance in relation to Concentration 34.3 Emergence in relation to Concentration 34.4 Pliancy in relation to Concentration 34.5 The Object in relation to Concentration 34.6 The Range in relation to Concentration 34.7 Resolution in relation to Concentration 34.8 Thoroughness in relation to Concentration 34.9 Persistance in relation to Concentration 34.10 Suitability in relation to Concentration 34.11 Maintenance in relation to Attainment 34.12 Emergence in relation to Attainment 34.13 Pliancy in relation to Attainment 34.14 The Object in relation to Attainment 34.15 The Range in relation to Attainment 34.16 Resolution in relation to Attainment 34.17 Thoroughness in relation to Attainment 34.18 Persistance in relation to Attainment 34.19 Suitability in relation to Attainment 34.20 Emergence in relation to Attainment 34.21 Salayatana-Vagga - The Section on the Six Sense Bases Almost half of this volume deals with the six sense-bases in accordance with the Three Characteristics. The rest deals with the five precepts, ways of practice leading to the unconditioned, extremist views, etc. This section is classified into 10 samyuttas. 35. Salayatana-samyutta 35.23 Sabba Sutta - The All 35.24 Pahanaya Sutta - To Be Abandoned 35.28 Adittapariyaya Sutta - The Fire Sermon 35.63 Migajala Sutta - To Migajala 35.69 Upasena Sutta - Upasena 35.74 Gilana Sutta - ill (1) 35.75 Gilana Sutta - ill (2) 35.80 Avijja Sutta - Ignorance 35.82 Loka Sutta - The World 35.85 Sunna Sutta - Empty 35.88 Punna Sutta - To Punna 35.93 Dvaya Sutta - A Pair 35.95 Malunkyaputta Sutta - To Malunkyaputta 35.97 Pamadaviharin Sutta - Dwelling in Heedlessness 36. Vedana-samyutta 37. Matugama-samyutta 38. Jambhukhadaka-samyutta 39. Samandaka-samyutta 40. Moggallana-samyutta 41. Citta-samyutta 42. Gamani-samyutta 43. Asankhata-samyutta 44. Avyakata-samyutta Maha Vagga — The Great Section This volume covers the 37 virtues partaking of enlightenment, which are rearranged, starting with the Noble Eightfold Path (including other virtues prior to the Path) the seven enlightenment factors, the four based of mindfulness, the five controlling faculties, the four right efforts, the five powers, the four paths of accomplishment, including other related topics, e.g. the five hindrances, the ten fetters, the Four Noble Truths, the absorptions, along with the attributes of Stream Entrants and the meritorious consequences of the fruition of Stream Entry. This section is classified into 12 samyuttas. 45. Magga-samyutta 46. Bojjhanga-samyutta 47. Satipatthana-samyutta 48. Indriya-samyutta 49. Sammappadhana-samyutta 50. Bala-samyutta 51. Iddhipada-samyutta 52. Anuruddha-samyutta 53. Jhana-samyutta 54. Anapana-samyutta 55. Sotapatti-samyutta 56. Sacca-samyutta Samyukta Agama Parallel to the Samyutta Nikaya in Pali is the Samyukta Agama of the Sarvastivada school, preserved in the Chinese Buddhist Canon. This was translated from Sanskrit into Chinese by Gunabhadra in 435-445 CE. It contains approximately 1362 discourses, most of which have close counterparts in the Pali canon. SA 232 SA 236 SA 249 SA 262 SA 273 SA 287 SA 293 SA 296 SA 297 SA 299 SA 300 SA 301 SA 335